I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A yaoi oneshot between OliverXLeon from the webcomic Kill the Lights. Title comes from a 3OH!3 song X3.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I did this fanfic for the webcomic KILL THE LIGHTS. SO GO READ IT 8D. Warning YAOI!! So don't read if you don't like. Crit welcome!**

"Fuck! Leon, run!" Oliver cursed as a sharp jolt went up his leg.

"Then let's go!" Leon tried to grab his companions arm so they could run from the enormous robot eyeballs closing in on them.

Oliver winced, "I cant, they got my leg. You run while I ward them off!"

"Hell no! I'm not getting arrested for murder and thrown in jail because I left you here!" Leon yelled angrily squatting down beside Oliver.

"Idiot, do you even listen to yourself talk?" Oliver frowned.

Leon smirked, "There no time for your witty comebacks. Now, climb on my back so we can get the hell out of here already."

Sighing, Oliver begrudgingly complied. Otherwise the dumb-shit would hang around forever and get them BOTH killed.

"So where the hell are we going? Back to your little girlfriend's apartment?" Oliver asked clinging to Leon's back as he ran.

"She's not my girlfriend! No, if we go back there she'll wonder what happened to your leg. For now we'll stay at my apartment, even if it is a total disaster," he answered quickly.

Finally, they reached Leon's apartment. He hurried inside so as not to be seen by anyone who might be around. His apartment was still a wreck but the couch looked as if it could be salvageable.

Leon gently set Oliver down while he turned the couch upright.

"Do you need me to help you to the couch?" Leon asked, turning to his companion.

Oliver sneered as he teetered over towards the couch, "Do I look helpless to you?"

"I'm going to find something to clean your wound with. Asshole," Leon whispered the last part under his breath as he turned on his heel towards the bathroom.

He muttered incoherently while searching through the terrorized cabinets. Finally, he found his first aid kit beneath some debris.

"Leon?" Oliver called as Leon re-entered the living room.

Oliver was lying face up on the couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. His injured leg was propped up on the sofa arm.

"What? I'm right here," Leon replied sitting down in the small space allowed to him by Oliver's legs.

"Leon, are you aware we might die?" Oliver asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about it. I was trying to go for that whole 'live for the moment' kinda thing," Leon joked as he took out the required supplies.

"Will you do me a favor?" Oliver asked, not paying attention to Leon's sarcastic comments.

Leon ceased moving to stare at Oliver. For the first time since Leon had met him, he seemed dead serious.

"…what is it?" he replied hesitantly after a moment.

"Have sex with me," Oliver's response was more of a command than a question.

Leon was dumbfounded. How could he be so blunt? More importantly, was he being serious? It seemed like he was but he couldn't help but be weary.

"Why the hell, of all things, do you want sex…with me?!" Leon was finally able to mold his thoughts into words.

"Well…I AM gay…and I do find you attractive…and I don't want to die before I can have sex at least once more," Oliver explained, matter-of-factly.

Leon stared open mouthed and wide eyed. After a moment he cleared his throat and regained his composure. What could it hurt, after all? If he was going to die, this was one of the best ways to go. He would've preferred Aya, but Leon highly doubted she'd be up for that.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Alright, I'll do it…but only because I'd rather die having sex instead of dying…not…having sex."

Oliver snorted a laugh before yanking Leon down toward him. Gently, he pecked Leon on the lips, allowing him to become at least slightly comfortable with the idea of doing it with another man. He waited a moment to see what expression Leon would take on. Surprisingly, he saw the flash of lust rising in Leon's eyes. Oliver smirked; maybe dying wouldn't be so bad after all.

Oliver's fingers entwined in the hair of the other to pull him closer into the kiss. Leon moved so that he was comfortably lying on top of Oliver, careful to avoid the injury. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, their breathing ragged and heated. Oliver's hand slithered its way down the back of Leon's pants. Mentally, he grinned when he felt the firm ass of his lover.

"Ahn! What are you doing?!" Leon gasped as he felt Oliver's finger begging for entrance to his ass.

Oliver smirked, "You didn't think that I was going to be bottom, did you?"

Leon scowled but quickly forgot the snide comment as he felt Oliver's finger slip inside of him.

"It's nice and tight…we don't have any lube though," Oliver's smirk seemed permanent as he watched the younger boy's contorted, flushed face.

It was all Leon could do to hold back the moans. Quickly, he busied himself with something else. He planted kisses along the sharp jaw line of the man beneath him. Playfully, he nibbled the tender flesh of Oliver's earlobe.

"Nn-ah! Y-you're going to make me cum before we even do it!" Leon breathed as Oliver inserted another finger.

Oliver gave a light chuckle, "Then instead of grinding your hips on me like a horny little puppy why don't you put IT in?"

"How can I have sex with such a RUDE guy?!" Leon fumed.

Oliver's lip curled, "Your lower half doesn't seem to mind, from the feel of things."

Leon blushed furiously, but did not respond. He quickly went to work at removing his pants.

"Mmm, what a nice view," Oliver commented as he watched Leon undress beside the couch.

Refraining from lashing back, Leon quickly squatted down beside the couch so that he could carefully remove Oliver's pants. He heard Oliver wince slightly as the rough material slid over his wounds. When Leon looked up, Oliver had already removed his shirt.

Oliver grinned down at Leon, "I'll let you do as you please…but you're still bottom."

Leon rolled his eyes before turning to eye what he had to work with. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he spotted the pulsating organ standing erect before him. He reached out with both hands to grab it, as if he were a child. Slowly, he slid his hands up and down the shaft. Clear liquid oozed from the reddened tip. Leon smeared the liquid over the entire penis, causing it to be slippery.

"Leon…put it in, please?" Oliver asked, tipping Leon's chip up towards him.

Leon blushed at the erotic expression on Oliver's face. He nodded in consent before carefully mounting the slightly larger man. Oliver's hands placed themselves on either of Leon's hips, pressing him slowly onto his throbbing member.

"Hah…it…feels so…full," Leon gasped as his ass touched the base of Oliver's penis.

"If it's too much you don't have to put it all the way in," Oliver said his cheeks slightly red from the passion.

Leon shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

Slowly, Leon began moving his hips up and down. The two men's skin slapped together as Leon quickened his movements. Oliver reached down to stroke his lover's pulsating erection. Their motions worked together as if a routine.

"Unf…Oliver, if you do both at once I'm going to-!" Leon moaned as the familiar tingling sensation began to rise in his penis.

"Go ahead…I'm almost there too," Oliver replied, his voice hoarse with passion.

Leon rocked his hips faster, his fingers digging into Oliver's stomach for support. His motions came sporadically as he felt his climax coming on.

A satisfied moan escaped Leon's lips as the pair released themselves almost simultaneously.

"You had quite a lot held in," Oliver smirked, licking the sticky liquid from his fingers.

"Shut up, you douche bag!" Leon frowned in embarrassment.

"Hey, Leon…y'know if we make it out of this it doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend, right?" Oliver stated, making sure there was no confusion.

"You know I like Aya!" Leon responded heatedly.

Oliver sighed, relieved, then grinned, "So…ready to go again?"


End file.
